A conventional way to obtain information pertaining to a particular subject may involve keyword searching. However, coming up with an accurate keyword may sometimes be somewhat difficult.
A barcode (e.g., a quick response code) containing a link may be provided by a service provider to convey particular information. A user may operate a mobile device to “read” the barcode in order to obtain the information via the link contained in the barcode.
However, the implementation of barcode may not be aesthetically desirable. Secondly, the capacity of a barcode (i.e., an amount of data that can be carried by the barcode) is limited, and when it is intended to update the information to be conveyed thereby (e.g., a link to a new website), the entire barcode needs to be changed. Moreover, the barcode may contain only one link (to a particular website), and may be ineffective when more information from additional sources is to be conveyed.